totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spotkanie po latach
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 3 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy zostali wyrzuceni na pustynię w Maroko. Oczywiście oni byli z tego zadowoleni xDDD Ich zadaniem było odnaleźć nasz samolot. Mimo, że to Przestępcy byli pierwsi to wygrali Żołnierze, bo Virag znalazła łyżkę Szefa... Chris widzi, jak Szef całuje swoją łyżkę. '''Chris: '''OK... Pożegnaliśmy idiotę Nikitę i zostało ich 13! Kto dziś wygra? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Kabina Przegranych '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, nie wierzę, że przegraliśmy ostatnie wyzwanie! '''Tina: '''To po prostu jest niedorzeczne! '''Emily: '''Może po prostu brak nam harmonii w drużynie. Mogę wam powiedzieć, że... '''Tina: '''Spierdalaj! '''Manuela: '''Idź się powieś :P '''Emily: '''Eh... :( Emily usiadła z dala od tej grupy. Wtedy podszedł do niej Arkady. '''Arkady: '''Pamiętaj, że mi możesz zaufać. '''Emily: '''Dzięki. :( '''Arkady: '''Zgadzasz się może na sojusz ze mną? '''Emily: '''Nie, mam dość sojuszy itp. Chcę się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Lubisz mnie? '''Arkady: '''Oczywiście. '''Arkady: Emily straciła tą moc, a jak Arkady coś takiego widzi to wykorzystuje coś takiego ;D Iulian: '''Przyniosłem kanapki. Każdy wziął po kanapce. '''Thomas: '''To jest bekon <3 '''Tina: '''Ser rozpływa się w ustach mniam! '''Thomas: '''Od kogo dostałeś? '''Iulian: '''E tam, sam je przyrządziłem. Kiedy czuję się jakiś pusty to wolę sobie coś przyrządzić. '''Manuela: '''PYCHA! Po chwili przychodzi Fatih. '''Arkady: '''A ty tu czego terrorysto! '''Fatih: '''Fatih* Iulian możemy na słówko? '''Iulian: '''Ok. ... '''Fatih: '''Jak ci się udało przyrządzić takie niesamowite kanapki? :O '''Iulian: '''Z nudów można wiele wykręcić. xD Mój wujek pracuje w gastronomi i czasami mu pomagam. 2 dania, które wymyśliłem nawet pojawiły się w Menu restauracji. '''Fatih: '''To fajnie. Ale te kanapki <3 10/10! '''Iulian: Ludzie podniecają się moimi kanapkami? Kurcze, nie wiedziałem, że będą aż takie dobre xD Iulian: '''A jak tam na górze czuje się Virag? '''Fatih: '''A czemu pytasz? '''Iulian: '''Bo podobno miała wczoraj wieczorem gorączkę i chciałem się z ciekawości spytać, czy wyzdrowiała. '''Fatih: '''Julia się nią opiekuje, więc myślę, że za niedługo dojdzie do siebie. '''Iulian: '''Super! '''Fatih: '''A tak z ciekawości. Zakochałeś się w niej? ;D '''Iulian: '''Nie xD '''Fatih: '''Potrafię wyczuć zauroczenie, więc mnie nie oszukasz ;D '''Iulian: '''No dobra. Kocham ją, ale tylko tą ponurą Virag, Ach! Pozdrów ją ode mnie ;) '''Fatih: '''A to ciekawe. Dobra, wracam do Klasy Zwycięzców :P Klasa Zwycięzców Przyszedł Fatih. Julia wtedy przygotowała zioła dla Virag. '''Julia: '''Teraz wypij wszystko i dojdziesz do siebie :) Virag zaczęła pić. '''Virag: '''Dzięki! <3 Dobra z ciebie kumpela :) '''Fatih: '''Iulian cię pozdrawia Virag. '''Virag: '''Pozdrawia mnie? Super! :D '''Virag: A jednak Iulian też coś do mnie czuje! <3 Tylko szkoda, że moja mroczniejsza strona go nie docenia :/ Szkoda. Virag: '''Już mi lepiej. '''Julia: '''Fajnie. '''Julia: Virag doszła do siebie, ale nie dzięki moim ziołom. Tu chyba chodziło o Iuliana. Tak czy inaczej fajnie :) ... Ben i Markus się lenili na fotelach. Mieli na sobie maseczki. Ben: 'Ale wygodnie! <3 '''Markus: '''Ach tak! Chwila relaksu nie zaszkodzi. '''Ben: '''Fajnie by było zostać tu na zawsze B) '''Markus: '''Ach! Tak! B) ... Isabella i Tatiana grały w ping ponga. '''Fatih: '''Dawaj Isa! '''Tatiana: '''Nie ma szans xD Tatiana wykiwała Isabellę i zdobyła punkt. '''Tatiana: '''Wygrałam :) '''Isabella: '''Gratuluję. Przy okazji Fatih -> Zajebiste kanapki <3 '''Fatih: '''Ale to nie ja je zrobiłem xD '''Isabella: '''A kto? '''Fatih: '''Zrobił to... Samolot zaczął się trząść i Isabella spadła na Fatiha. Sterownia '''Chris: '''Hahaha!!! Jeszcze raz! Szef ponownie zaczął trząść samolotem. '''Chris i Szef: '''Hahahaha!!! xD '''Szef: '''Tak pomyślałem, by dziś zorganizować wyzwanie. '''Chris: '''A co? '''Szef: '''A co? Mam być niemiły? '''Chris: '''Dobra, prowadzisz dziś wyzwanie! Ja za na moją saunę <3 '''Szef: '''Heh. '''Chris: '''A gdzie w ogóle lecisz? '''Szef: '''Do Szwajcarii... to jest okazja do małej zemsty! Hahahahaha!!! '''Chris: '''Nie wytrącam się do tego... Szef wziął pewne urządzenie. '''Szef: '''FRAJERZY! Szykujcie się, bo lądujemy w Bernie!!! Kabina Przegranych '''Tina: '''Czyli Niemcy, bo Berlin :) Sterownia '''Szef: '''SZWAJCARIA, BO BERNO!!!!!!!!!! Berno, Szwajcaria '''Szef: '''Znajdujemy się w Bernie! W stolicy Szwajcarii! '''Isabella: '''Wow! To ten bank :O '''Iulian: '''Wyzwanie będzie związane z... '''Szef: '''Już mówię!!! Tak, więc... '''Pan Schulz: '''Witam panie Hatchet! ;) Szef się odwraca. '''Szef: '''Schulz po latach znów się spotykamy -.- '''Pan Schulz: '''Ach, tak! A to co? Twoje dzieci? xDDD '''Szef: '''Raczej frajerzy... '''Uczestnicy: '''Ej! '''Szef: '''Nigdy nie wybaczę ci tego numeru... '''Pan Schulz: '''O co panu chodzi? xD '''Szef: '''Wiesz o co chodzi... -.- '''Szef: Kiedyś ja i Schulz byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Darzyliśmy się zaufaniem i oboje napadaliśmy na banki. Byliśmy w tym dobrzy. Któregoś dnia wzięliśmy na cel jeden z banków szwajcarskich. Niestety... policja nas wykryła, a Schulz mnie wtedy wystawił! Kiedy on spał spokojnie w swoim domu, ja musiałem siedzieć 5 lat w więzieniu przez niego. Teraz on jest głównym dowodzącym w banku... nie wiem jakim cudem. -.-' 'Pan Schulz: '''Jak pewnie się dowiedziałeś dowodzę tym bankiem ;D I nie próbuj go napadać, bo to nie wykonalne xDDD Tyle pułapek jest w drodze do sejfu, że lepiej się nie wysilać :P '''Szef: '''Nienawidzę Cię! '''Pan Schulz: '''Dzięki za komplement panie Hatchet ;D '''Szef: '''Grrrr... '''Szef: Jeszcze zobaczymy Schulz. -.-' Pan Schulz udał się do swojego banku. Wyzwanie Szef przez parę sekund stał bezczynnie. '''Uczestnicy: '''Szefie! '''Szef: '''CO!? Cisza... Po chwili ciszy... '''Isabella: '''Jakie jest nasze zadanie? '''Szef: '''WYZWANIE! Słuchać mnie teraz!!! Zorganizujecie napad na ten obesrany bank. '''Uczestnicy: '''WHAT!? '''Arkady: '''Przecież możemy za to pójść siedzieć. '''Szef: '''NAPAD NA BANK! CZY WYRAZIŁEM SIĘ JASNO!!! '''Arkady: '''Aha. '''Tina: '''Panie kucharzu -> Proszę o szczegóły wyzwania. '''Szef: '''Wow, jedyna normalna. Zorganizujecie napad na ten bank. Musicie znaleźć jakieś tajne przejścia i pewnie przejść jakieś pułapki, by dostać się do sejfu. Każda drużyna musi napełnić wór milionem franków szwajcarskich i przynieść go mi. (będę czekał na was na lotnisku obok samolotu) Wygra drużyna, która wykona zadanie szybciej. '''Tatiana: '''To wyzwanie to szaleństwo! Może inne wyzwanie być? '''Szef: '''NIE!!! '''Tatiana: '''No dobra. Thomas spojrzał na budynek banku. '''Thomas: '''No, no, no ciekawe :) '''Thomas: W końcu jakieś wyzwanie dla mnie! Jeżeli to przegramy to oznacza, że mam popierdoloną drużynę. Iulian: 'Szefie, a co jeśli obie drużyny zostaną schwytane do więzienia? '''Szef: '''A to już was problem ;D Ja chcę tylko ZEMSTY! Hahahahahahaha!!! Uczestnicy przewracali oczami. '''Szef: '''O. I jeszcze jedno: Nie ma szpiegowania innej drużyny! Każda drużyna działa osobno! JASNE!? 'Żołnierze i Przestępcy: 'Tak jest Szef! Cisza... '''Szef: '''Na co jeszcze czekacie? RUSZAJCIE!!! Tatiana i Thomas sięgnęli po worki. Po czym drużyny się rozdzieliły. ... Żołnierze Drużyna Żołnierzy pojawiła się obok banku ze wschodniej strony. '''Tatiana: '''Ok. A teraz coś wymyślmy... '''Ben: '''Chyba nie znajdziemy wejścia to niemożliwe. '''Markus: '''Trochę optymizmu Ben :) Uda nam się! '''Tatiana: '''Jak na razie Ben ma słuszność. '''Isabella: '''Mam myśl! Wykopiemy dół i dokopiemy się do łazienki dla strażników :) '''Tatiana: '''Ale przecież wszyscy od razu się domyślą, bo dół będzie widoczny. '''Isabella: '''Nie będzie jeśli zakryjemy dziurę jakimś zielonym dywanem. '''Virag: '''Dalej? '''Isabella: '''Kurde, wypadło mi z głowy xD '''Julia: '''Mam lepszy plan. '''Reszta drużyny: '''Jaki? '''Julia: '''Wejdziemy przez komin :) '''Ben: '''Jak niby wejdziemy przez komin? A w szczególności ja. Jak? '''Julia: '''Tatiana? Nadal masz tą niewidzialną farbę? '''Tatiana: '''Tak. '''Julia: 'Żeby nas nikt nie namierzył wysmarujemy się nią, a potem zaczniemy się wspinać na dach. '''Isabella: '''Tylko, że nie mamy nic do wspinania. Julia wyciąga z plecaka specjalne rękawice do wspinania. '''Julia: '''Jest. '''Tatiana: '''No muszę przyznać Julia, że jestem pod wrażeniem. '''Julia: '''Podziękujecie mi, jak wygramy. Tatiana nasmarowała każdego przezroczystą farbą. '''Julia: '''Dobra, a teraz na górę. '''Ben: '''Nienawidzę tego słowa... :/ Wspinali się po budynku na dach. Przestępcy '''Thomas: '''Gramy w osłabieniu, więc radzę słuchać mnie! '''Arkady: '''A niby dlaczego? (please) Nic nie dokonałeś :P '''Thomas: '''Ach, tak? To kurwa ucz się. Thomas podszedł do wejścia bocznego do banku. Tam stało dwóch uzbrojonych strażników. Thomas do niech podszedł. '''Strażnik 1: '''Czego?! '''Thomas: '''Bo mam bardzo pilną sprawę do pana Schulza. :/ '''Strażnik 2: '''JAKĄ!? '''Thomas: '''Nie mogę zdradzić. Zawołacie? '''Strażnik 1 i 2: '''NIE! Powiedz czemu?! '''Thomas: '''To jest ściśle tajne. Mogę wam powiedzieć na ucho. Obydwaj strażnicy wystawili ucho do Thomasa. '''Thomas: '''Ta sprawa to olbrzymi ból... '''Strażnik 1: '''Czyj ból? '''Thomas: '''Ból... wasz! Thomas ich zdominował i spuścił im wpierdol. '''Tina: '''Sprytnie! Thomas ubrał się w strój strażnika. '''Thomas: '''Jeden strój strażnika biorę ja! Iulian założysz drugi? Cisza... '''Thomas: '''GDZIE JEST IULIAN!?!?!? '''Emily: '''Wszedł już do banku. '''Thomas: '''Noż kurwa! '''Arkady: '''Ta... prawdziwa kurwa. Thomas rzucił mu strój strażnika. '''Thomas: '''Ubieraj się! Arkady się ubrał. '''Arkady: '''To jaki masz plan panie kryminalisto? '''Thomas: '''Zamknij się! To tak: Ja i pan reporter od siedmiu boleści waszą trójkę (Tina, Manuela i Emily) łapiemy, czyli traktujemy jako tych co chcieli napaść na bank. Przez co jakoś omijamy strefę strażników. Potem zobaczymy. Idziemy! Thomas i Arkady w roli strażników wprowadzili resztę drużyny (poza Iulianem) do środka. '''TYM CZASEM U IULIANA... Iulian do banku w przebraniu robotnika. Pan Simon: '''Czego pan chce? Założyć konto w naszym banku? '''Iulian: '''Z przyjemność proszę pana, ale przyszedłem tu w innej sprawie. Doszły mnie słuchy, że stan ścian skarbca jest tragiczny i zostałem zmuszony to sprawdzić. Po chwili do nich przychodzi Pan Schulz. '''Pan Schulz: '''I myślisz, że nabiorę się na to? Pewnie jesteś wysłannikiem Hatcheta! Nie oszukasz mnie! Zaraz pójdziesz do więzienia! '''Iulian: '''Co pan pierdoli! Miałem tutaj robić to chcę robić ściany! '''Pan Schulz: '''Pokaż odznakę robotnika! Iulian wyciąga odznakę robotnika. '''Pan Schulz: '''Ojoj :/ Sorry, że pana pomyliłem z kimś innym xD '''Iulian: '''Ej, no! Człowiek tu zarabia na chleb, a ty tu wyskakujesz z więzieniem! Wstydziłby się pan!!! Mam prawo pana za to pozwać do sądu!!! '''Pan Schulz: '''To był tylko przypadek. :/ Panie Simon -> Zaprowadź tego pana robotnika do skarbca! '''Pan Simon: '''To tam gdzie jest sejf banku? '''Pan Schulz: '''Tak! Simon odszedł od biurka i prowadził Iuliana do skarbca. '''Iulian: '''Dziękuję za uprzejmość. '''Iulian: Hehehe! Ten Schulz o mało się nie zsikał, jak tak na niego krzyczałem xDDD Ciekawe, jak radzi sobie 5/6 mojej drużyny. Żołnierze Drużyna Żołnierzy była już na dachu. Julia: 'Ok. Chyba już możemy zmazać z siebie farbę. '''Ben: '''Tyle, że ja nie widzę was! '''Markus: '''JA TEŻ! '''Isabella: '''Macie szmatki! Wytarli się. '''Markus: '''Wow! Jak fajnie być znowu widzialnym xD '''Fatih: '''I mamy wejść przez ten komin? '''Julia: '''No. '''Fatih: '''Ale się tam udusimy. Julia wyciąga z plecaka maski gazowe. '''Fatih: '''Niezły warsztat. Cała siódemka założyła maski. I po kolei skoczyła przez komin. '''Ben: '''Kurde... reszta skoczyła, a czy ja się zmieszczę? Skoczył. '''Ben: '''Zmieściłem się!!!! ... Drużyna Żołnierzy wylądowała na dnie komina. '''Tatiana: '''Ok. Jesteśmy cali. :) Nagle spadał w nich kierunku Ben. '''Markus: '''NIE POWIEDZIAŁBYM :O Ben spadł swoim ciężarem na swoją drużynę. '''Wszyscy: '''Aua!!! Drużyna wyszła z kominka. '''Julia: '''Dobrze, że nikt nie palił w tym kominie. Gdzie jesteśmy? '''Tatiana: '''Chyba w mieszkaniu tego całego Schulza. Usłyszeli jego głos. Po czym szybko schowali się do worka z brudną bielizną. 'Żołnierze: 'FUUU!!! '''Julia: '''Ci! Nagle po pokoju wszedł Pan Schulz i włączył TV. '''Pan Schulz: '''Ach! Po tym nieprzyjemnym incydencie z robotnikiem dobrze zrobi mi się, jak obejrzę wiadomości... Ach, tak! Kurde... doszło do zabójstwa jakiegoś robotnika? I to dziś w tym mieście? Ciekawe... a nie! On jest nietrzeźwy xD Ciekawi mnie gdzie jego ciuchy... Takie wiadomości mnie zaskakują. '''Markus: '(po cichu) Chyba zaraz kichnę :/ Isabella zatkała mu buzię skarpetą. Przestępcy Arkady i Thomas w przebraniach strażników oraz Manuela, Emily i Tina obeszli strefę strażników. 'Thomas: '''No łatwo nie było. Co teraz? Zobaczyli pole pełne laserów, a daleka również sejf. '''Tina: '''Mamy to <3 Arkady i Thomas zdjęli przebrania strażników. '''Arkady: '''Tsa... tyle, że teraz trzeba jakoś dostać się między tymi laserami xDD '''Thomas: '''Zrobisz to ty! '''Arkady: '''Jestem zbyt ładny... lasery mogłyby mi popsuć urodę! '''Thomas: '''PRZESTAŃ PIERDOLIĆ! '''Tina: '''Ktoś musi to zrobić. '''Emily: '''Ja to zrobię! Dla drużyny! '''Manuela: '''Ty lepiej się nie odzywaj kretynko! '''Tina: '''Ta... chcesz nas sabotować! '''Emily: '''Nie, chcę tylko pomóc :( Myślę, że jak się prześlizgnę przez lasery to wyłączę ten mechanizm. '''Manuela: '''Mamy zaufać tej kurwie!? '''Arkady: '''Może ma rację ;D '''Thomas: '''Emily -> Zrób to! Emily zaczęła prześlizgiwać się przez lasery. Żołnierze '''Isabella: '''Poszedł już? '''Fatih: '''Widocznie tak, więc wychodzimy. Wyszli z wora na brudną bieliznę. '''Markus: '''To co teraz? '''Virag: '''Schodami... '''Julia: '''Słusznie! Idziemy schodami w dół! Pobiegli. '''Tatiana: '''Widzę Schulza! Chować się! Schowali się. '''Pan Schulz: '''Chyba coś mi się przesłyszało. Poszedł dalej. Przestępcy Emily przeszła bezpiecznie przez lasery. I wylączyła je. '''Thomas: '''Dobra robota Emily! '''Tina: '''W końcu się do czegoś przydała xDDD '''Manuela: '''Kretynka! '''Emily: '''Eh... :'( '''Thomas: '''Macie zamiar ją katować czy skupić się?! '''Tina: '''Słyszycie ten dźwięk? '''Emily: '''Jakby coś spadało. '''Thomas: '''Ta... dziwne. Po na całą piątkę spadła olbrzymia klatka. '''Thomas: '''NOŻ KURWA JEGO JEBANA MAĆ!!! '''Tina: '''Kurde, złapali nas :O Przychodzi Pan Schulz. '''Pan Schulz: '''W rzeczy samej ;D Co? Szef nie zestarzał, że woli posyłać was? (plz) '''Thomas: '''A zajebać panu w ryja!? '''Pan Schulz: '''Ciekawe jak? xD Przychodzi policja. '''Pan Schitz: '''Zamknąć ich za próbę napadu! '''Cała piątka: '''NIE! Przychodzi komendant. '''Policjant: '''To będzie pół roku pozbawienia wolności! '''Pan Schulz: '''Słusznie :) '''Emily: '''Można darować karę? Proszę! '''Komendant: '''200000 franków szwajcarskich ktoś zapłaci, a jesteście wolni. '''Cała piątka: '''KANAŁ! -.- Żołnierze Ominęli Pana Schulza i policję. I dotarli do sejfu. '''Isabella: '''Bingo! '''Julia: '''Ci, nie mogą nas usłyszeć. '''Fatih: '''To kto otwiera? '''Tatiana: '''Ja to zrobię xD '''Julia: '''Ludzie, ktoś już zrobił dziurę w sejfie :O '''Ben: '''Hę? Przecież przed chwilą widziałem, jak policja zabierała Przestępców. '''Isabella: '''Racja, to trochę dziwne. Tatiana po minucie zdołała otworzyć sejf. '''Markus: '''Kurde, jak dużo kasy :O '''Tatiana: '''Fatih trzymaj worek i pakujemy. Drużyna zaczęła wsadzać pieniądze do worka. ... '''Fatih: '''900000 i milion! Mamy! <3 '''Isabella: '''I jak teraz stąd wyjdziemy? '''Julia: '''Chodźcie za mną! Znam dobry skrót ;) Poszli za Julią. Więzienie Thomas, Arkady, Tina, Emily i Manuela byli zamknięci w jednej dużej celi więziennej. '''Tina: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak to się skończyło! '''Manuela: '''TO WINA EMILY! -.- '''Thomas: '''Dajcie spokój i zamknąć się! KURWA! JEBANE PÓŁ ROKU! '''Arkady: '''Twoje krzyki tu nie pomogą xD '''Thomas: '''Zaraz ty będziesz krzyczał! '''Emily: '''Możecie odpuścić? Nie wytrzymam tego. :/ '''Tina: '''Tylko się nie popłacz xDD '''Manuela: '''Beee xD '''Emily: '''Zasłużyłam sobie na to :( '''Arkady: '''Spokojnie Emily :) Nagle przyszedł policjant i otworzył im celę. '''Przestępcy: '''Hę? '''Policjant: '''Ktoś zapłacił za was okup w wysokości 200000 franków. Jesteście wolni! '''Przestępcy: '''TAK! SUPER! UF! Pobiegli szybko. Lotnisko Widać było zniecierpliwionego Szefa. I Chrisa, który zajawał szwajcarki ser. '''Chris: '''Mniam! Super było tu wylądować B) '''Szef: '''Bardzo fajnie :D Po chwili zjawiła się drużyna Żołnierzy. '''Chris: '''Wow, w końcu są! '''Isabella: '''Pierwsi <3 Fatih dał worek Szefowi. Szef szybko policzył kasę. '''Szef: '''Milion franków! Zgadza się! Po chwili przybiegła 5/6 drużyny Przestępców. '''Arkady: '''I co? Wyprzedzili Nas! Frajer Iulian dziś ODPADA! '''Przestępcy: '''IULIAN!!!!! -.- '''Szef: '''Pragnę ogłosić, że wygrywają dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Nikczemni Przestępcy!!! '''Obie drużyny: '''CO!? :O '''Isabella: ''Jak!? MY byliśmy tu pierwsi! Nagle z samolotu wychodzi Iulian. '''Iulian: '''Nie wydaje mi się ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''IULIAN! :O '''Szef: '''Tak! To Iulian przyniósł tu milion franków godzinę wcześniej od Żołnierzy, więc to Przestępcy dziś wygrywają! '''Thomas: '''Dobrze się spisałeś ziom! '''Tina: '''Szacun! Ale kto za nas zapłacił byśmy wyszli z więzienia? '''Iulian: '''No ja xD '''Tatiana: '''To jest fair :C '''Chris: '''To była decyzja Szefa. Widzimy się na ceremonii Żołnierzyki xDDD Szef wziął obie worki z kasą ze sobą. Wszyscy wsiedli do samolotu. Nagle słychać było na całe miasto. '''Pan Schulz: '''HATCHET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Szef: '''Czego się nie robi dla starych kumpli xD Samolot odleciał. Przed Ceremonią Widać Emily i Arkadego. '''Emily: '''Myślisz, że to będzie właściwe rozwiązanie? '''Arkady: '''Jestem pewny. Wiesz, że mi możesz ufać. To ci pomoże... na serio! '''Emily: '''Nie wiem. :/ '''Arkady: '''W takim razie licz się z tym, że nadal Ciebie będą PRZEŚLADOWAĆ! Arkady odszedł od niej. '''Emily: '''Dlaczego? Eh... :'( Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam na dzisiejszej ceremonii eliminacji! Pewnie będziecie się wciąż któcić o to, że powinniście wygrać xD Ale nie mamy na to czasu! Głosować! Uczestnicy zaczęli głosować... '''Chris: '''Koniec głosowania! Chris dostał od Szefa głosy. '''Chris: '''UWAGA! Dziś pozłacane Chrisy trafią do... ... ... ... ..Bena! ... ..Markusa! ... ..Fatiha! ... ..Julii! Oraz... ... ... ... ... ..Virag! Zostały Tatiana i Isabella! '''Isabella i Tatiana: '''CO!? :O '''Isabella: '''Dlaczego ja? '''Tatiana: '''Dlaczego ja? '''Ben: '''Oto powód: Jesteście najmocniejsze w naszym zespole. '''Chris: '''Zgodzę się z Benem. Obie jesteście najmocniejsze, sławne i w ogóle, ale dziś skok wstydu wykona... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Emily: '''STOP! Ja to zrobię! 'Żołnierze: '''Co!? :O '''Emily: '''Powinnam to zrobić, bo nie zasługuję, by komuś zajmować miejsce w tym programie! '''Chris: '''Dobra, Emily masz spadochron. '''Tatiana: '''Trzymaj się Emily! '''Emily: '''Wzajemnie. '''Isabella: Muszę przyznać, że Emily mi zaimponowała. Fajnie, bo uratowała skórę jednej z nas. Emily wykonała skok wstydu. Emily: '''Pa! '''Chris: '''Miał odpaść ktoś z Żołnierzy, a znowu odpadł ktoś z Przestępców xDDD Czy to się zmieni? Czy dowiem się kto robi tak pyszne kanapki? (wziął gruza) Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu